Run Away
by Books1nspired
Summary: Rose runs away while Lissa and her group hides from the others. But what happens if Rose encounters Lissa again and follow her, knowing her moves. What if Lissa was gone? What if Lissa was killed? Most importantly, what if she was found by the guardians and was sent back to St. Vladimirs? What if...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

Rose POV:

"I'm sorry. I got to go." I see Lissa cry.

"Are you really?" She asks.

I hold back tears. "Yes. And Lissa good luck."

2 years later…..

I was 17 and homeless. I was walking towards and alley when all of a sudden I catch a familiar face. Lissa! Victoria! And…. A guy. But what I know is that the guy had red hair like me. I look towards his bag and see a blonde wig.

I follow them to their house.

"Yes!" I mutter and return back to my alley.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

That night I sneak in.

"Bruce, you there?" I hear someone yell.

"Yep!" I hear a boy and I follow his voice and find him.

"What? Are… You doing… Here?" He stammers. He was about to yell but I punch his throat making him groan in pain.

"Get out. I'm one of St. Vladimir's guardians." I lie. "If you don't go, I'll contact the others."

He nods and runs. I look for the wig and when I find it, I grab it and run like Bruce.

LISSA POV:

"Bruce where are you." I ask. No answer. I search his room. He wasn't there.

"Vic? You see Bruce?" I face Victoria. She shakes her head.

Just then, the door flung open and a voice yells, "I'm here you guys."

"Bruce!" I hug him. "We were worried."

"Well someone came in and punched my freaking throat." Bruce holds his throat.

"Is that why your voice is all high, aka. changed." Victoria smiles.

"Yep." Bruce nods.

"Okay let's go." Victoria screams.

1 year later….

BRUCE POV:

"Uhh…" I groan as I try to wiggle the blonde wig to my hair. I had because my hair was too long to be a boys. So Lissa demanded I would get a haircut. I said no so I have to wear this stupid wig. Plus, the wig got stolen so we had to buy another one.

"Do I really have to do this?" I ask. I've always done this for the last 5 years. Lissa, Rose, and I ran way when we were 10 and we managed on our own with some friends. Victoria had been the first to help us. She was the one who provided us with things we needed. Now we lived in Australia, happily. But Rose…. She was gone, ran away actually. It broke everyone's heart.

"Ready." I gasp out.

Victoria peered over at my side and yelled, "C'mon we're late."

"What's going on with her?" Lissa asked when we were at the car driving to Canberra, Australia's capital.

I shrugged. Lissa the cautious one, Rose the crazy one, and Victoria the optimistic one but now she was the guilty one.

"Oh, never mind." Lissa chuckled nervously. With all the silence, I drift off to sleep, my head against the window.

VICTORIA POV:

I turn the steering wheel to the left.

I don't want to do this but I have to.

I nervously breathe in and out and stomp in the accelerator.

"Woah, Victoria slow down." Lissa laughs and I smile. I hope they still smile after I do this.

I see an old mansion nearby and I stop at the side of the road.

"Aren-" Lissa mumbles.

"-I'm sorry guys." I grab my sword and knock both Lissa and Bruce regretting it as soon as I did it.

"I'm sorry." I mumble again.


	2. Lost But Now Found

Lissa POV:

I was awaken by a slap.

"Ow!" I moaned. I open my eyes and find Bruce looking at me.

"We're at….." He starts.

"St. Vladimirs!" I interrupted.

"Correct." A shadow of a man comes forward. "My name's Dimitri Belikov."

Dimitri? He was a legend back in the day. Practically a god, I heard from Rose and Mason.

"I'm Lissa. Lissa Dragomir."

"We know." He smiles and a bunch of other guardians appear.

"Where is Rose?" Dimitri questions.

"She's…Gone." I look away.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dimitri turns around and nods and a middle aged woman walks towards me. She had the grayest hair ever!

"If you forgot, staring is rude." She holds out her hand. "Headmistress Kirova. Let's get to business."

"You will be punished. You will only be allowed inside your dorm when it is not time for school."

Kirova turns to Dimitri. "Take them to their classes. Now."

Dimitri nods and takes me to my class.

ROSE POV:

I leaned back catching my breathe. Adrian looked at me with an adoring look.

"Why are you here?" He asks me.

"Why do you think?" I smirk.

He laughs. "For me."

"Heck, no! I'm here for someone and something else."

"Yes! I got answers!"

"Now you owe me." I take out a horn and blow into it. "If I ever need help, I'll blow the horn. Yes?"

He nods like a puppy. "Sure."

Dimitri POV:

"Wait what!" I yell.

"You will be Bruce's teacher. He is behind in classes. You must understand that!" Kirova yells.

"But….." I think for a second. "Okay I will."

"Thank goodness!" Kirova shakes her head. "Training will be 1 hour before classes and 1 hour after classes, equals 2 hours which also equals 14 hours a week. You understand?"

"Yes, Headmistress Kirova."I leave and sigh, then smile. Maybe he could be my best friend...


	3. Teacher

Bruce POV:

I walk down the hallway and bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm…." I look up at the unexpected person. "Guardian Belikov, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'll need to be your teacher. You will be taught every day. 1 hour before and after school." Dimitri states.

"Umm. Sure…" I smile nervously.

He leads me to the gym.

"Comrade? Can I call you that?" I ask breaking the awkward silence.

"Ummm…." Dimitri mumbles. I clearly caught him by surprise. "Sure…"

We start stretching (at least I did.)

After a few minutes, he yelled out, "Start running!"

I head out to the door, "Okay." I mumble and I smile that I could be free of the awkward scene.

Dimitri POV:

Comrade? Seriously? I do not want to remember those days.

Those days were when Rose was here. She was my favorite and my star student. She always made me smile.

But now she was gone. Gone from existence, at least that's what Lissa said. She should have been more specific on the word "gone." Gone could mean she disappeared or passed away. But either way I was still sad about Ian's death. Ian was my only best friend!

"Ha ha very funny." I hear a laugh from outside.

I stop reading and glanced outside finding Bruce and Mason laughing.

"Bruce!" I yell. They both look at me and alarm went straight to Mason's eyes.

"Sorry, Guardian Belikov." Mason mumbled and walked away.

"Sorry." Bruce shrugged.

"Ummmm.. You could leave now." I say.

"But it's not an hour—"

"I know we'll add it tomorrow."

He nods and runs away.

Then, all of a sudden a strand of red hair fall out under Bruce's blonde hair.

"Huh?" I say loudly when Bruce exits the gym door.

That's when I knew it: Bruce was definitely wearing a wig.

LISSA POV:

"Lissa you had a good day? No one bothered you or anything?" Bruce asks.

"Nope," I smile. "How about you? You have a good day?"

"Nope," He shakes his head.

"Good. Well hopefully we won't." I say and Bruce nods.

"Well I got to go." I tell him and hug him goodbye.

I go outside his door.

"Ahhhhh!"


End file.
